Finally
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Tableau Gate fanfiction. Disclaimer: Suzuki Rika-sensei. [Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Satsuki menemukan sosok yang dirindukannya. Begitu juga dengan Tablet Tarot lainnya.] Aleister (The Sun) x Satsuki x Eliphas (The Moon). Shounen ai. Warnings inside. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!


**Finally**

a **Tableau Gate** fanfiction by Kyou Kionkitchee

**Dedicated to Fujodanshi Independence Day #5 event**

**Disclaimer:** Suzuki Rika-sensei

**Pairings:** Aleister (The Sun; Satsuki's version) x Satsuki x Eliphas (The Moon; Lady's version, later Satsuki's version)

**Genre:** Family/Drama

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** ShoAi, MxM

**A/N: **Fanfic Kyou yang pertama di fandom Tableau Gate. Karena belum ada subdivisinya di ffn, Kyou masukin di Misc. Anime/Manga. Maksud dari Satsuki's version dan Lady's version itu bahwa kartu di Tablet Tarot yang bermaterialisasi sesuai dengan panggilan Master-nya. Kalo Satsuki yang memanggil, berarti Satsuki's version. Kalo Lady, penjaga sah Tablet Tarot, yang memanggil, berarti Lady's version. Semoga nggak bingung ya. Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Satsuki, seorang pemuda kesepian yang tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah mewah, selalu mendambakan sosok lembut bagai ibu yang akan menemaninya di kala sepi melanda. Seperti bulan yang menerangi jalannya ketika gelap membungkus segalanya.

_[Dan Eliphas, Sang Bulan, muncul, menggenggam tangannya namun dengan pedang teracung tajam tepat di depan lehernya.]_

Hatinya koyak oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Menganggap bahwa pria cantik itu memiliki tempat untuk pulang tetapi malah memilih kebebasan yang tak tentu rimbanya.

_[Pedang itu menebas lengan kanan Aleister, Sang Matahari, mengakibatkan pria periang tersebut harus kembali ke dalam Tablet sebelum hancur sepenuhnya.]_

Satsuki putus asa. Ingin ia menolong, namun tanpa daya. Tak lagi melihat cahaya bulan yang selalu dikaguminya.

_[Sebuah suara. Memintanya mengakui keberadaan sosok yang selalu memperhatikannya. Memunculkan imajinasi luar biasa dan menciptakan keajaiban. Sang Matahari yang hanya miliknya.]_

Satsuki terpaku dan tercenung, sebelum tersenyum dalam perasaan syukur karena Aleister miliknya tidak menghancurkan Eliphas yang masih dalam keraguan. Bahkan pria tampan itu mengatakan akan menolong Sang Bulan mencari cahayanya sendiri.

_[Kecupan hangat di punggung tangannya serta nama yang diberikan sebagai tanda percaya, Satsuki menemukan Bulan-nya sendiri.]_

Dan ketika ia terbangun esok hari, semua bukan mimpi. Dengan senyuman hangat nan cantik milik Eliphas dan tatapan tegas nan bijaksana milik Aleister, Satsuki tahu bahwa ia tak sendiri lagi.

Matahari dan Bulan kini berada di sisinya, menemani hati yang perlahan mulai meresapi kebahagiaan yang selalu dirindukannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Satsuki menatap lekat pria yang sedang memasak di depannya. Bola matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan kecekatannya dalam mengolah bahan mentah menjadi makanan dengan rasa yang sempurna. Tangan putih yang biasa memegang pedang kini begitu lincah memainkan pisau dapur seolah sudah sedari dulu pisau itu merupakan bagian tubuhnya. Wajah serius nan tampan yang selalu ditunjukkan ketika bertarung kini menjadi lembut dan—jika ia boleh berkata—cantik. Baik miliknya ataupun milik Lady, Eliphas memang memesona.

"Aku tidak keberatan dipandangi seperti itu, apalagi oleh Satsuki, Tapi kalau boleh bertanya, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Tanya itu menyentak _lamunan_ sang remaja. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal sembari membalas, "A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Aku hanya… uhm, mungkin ingin melihatmu memasak…"

Eliphas tersenyum. Ia letakkan pisau dapur lalu membasuh tangan dan mengeringkannya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menghampiri tuannya. "Kau tahu, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu, Satsuki. Katakan saja," ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi remaja berambut coklat terang tersebut.

Sedikit terkejut dengan sentuhan Sang Bulan, Satsuki hanya balas menatap dengan senyum yang perlahan merekah di wajahnya. Ia tahu seharusnya menjawab _permintaan_ lelaki itu tetapi ia hanyut dalam kelembutan yang terpancar dari bola mata yang balik menatapnya lekat. Kelembutan yang hampir tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi. Ingin rasanya ia terus didekap kelembutan itu.

Seakan membaca pikirannya, Eliphas maju untuk mengecup dahi Satsuki, menahannya sedikit lebih lama seakan menghantarkan panas yang mencairkan dinding beku bernama kesendirian.

Satsuki sukses terdiam. Namun, juntaian pirang yang menyentuh wajahnya mengingatkannya akan sosok yang paling ia rindukan dan idamkan selama ini. Sosok yang selalu menjadi cahayanya di malam gelap.

'_Ah, inikah kelembutan seorang ibu?'_

Perlahan, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam kemeja berbalut vest Sang Bulan. Kemudian, ia sandarkan keningnya yang telah lepas dari kecupan namun masih merasakan kehangatan pada permukaan lembut tersebut.

'_Sebentar saja…'_

Eliphas, sama sekali tidak terkejut akan sentuhan Satsuki, mengelus rambut coklat di hadapannya dengan pelan, seakan merekam halusnya helaian yang terpasang acak tersebut. Sembari melakukan hal tersebut, mata emasnya mendapati sesosok lain tengah bersandar pada pintu tepat di depannya.

Aleister menatap kedua sosok yang sedang berada dalam momen yang tidak ingin dirusaknya. Matanya tertuju pada sosok sang master yang tersenyum dalam damai. Perlahan, senyum yang sama merekah di wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, matanya pun bertautan dengan Sang Bulan yang balas tersenyum padanya. Dan ia tetap di sana, menunggu dengan setia perintah tuannya yang tidak pernah memperlakukannya—atau tarot lainnya—sebagai budak.

Akhirnya, mereka menemukan _rumah_ tempat berpulang. Akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit mereka dapat membangun kembali kehangatan yang sempat menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Akhirnya…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Happy FID #5

Review? Don't bother with flames!

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
